Abril floreció frente a tu ventana
by JustDanny
Summary: Y tú ya no estabas allí para verlo. Pecas, chocolate y besos en la punta de la nariz, y ver cómo pasa el tiempo.


**Disclaimer: ¿otra vez? Jo, a este paso me voy a creer eso de que no soy Rowling, y de que estos personajes no son míos...**

**Nota: ¡Oh, la primavera! Sí, ya sé que queda muuuy lejos, claro, que para algo vivo en este mundo la mitad de mi tiempo libre, pero es que es una época muy bonita, con todas esas flores y arbolitos y pajarracos que nos dejan regalitos blancos en la ropa nueva. Así que tenía que escribir. Y he aquí los frutos de mi trabajo y mi paranoia. Cuco, ¿eh? Pues nada, si os lo leéis, espero que no os pase ná...

* * *

**

**Abril floreció frente a tu ventana**

**-------------(y ya no estabas ahí para verlo)-------------**

Dicen que las heridas sanan, con el tiempo. Que no hay nada que no se cure, si se espera lo suficiente. Él lo sabe; después de todo, las cicatrices de la luna lo demuestran.

Llega la primavera, también allí, en ese Londres frío y gris que intenta amenazarle con sus sombras interminables. La luna llena está cerca, y Remus Lupin se siente más lobo que hombre, y olisquea. La ciudad huele a humo y a sudor, a carne y sangre de hombres desconocidos, de mujeres enfundadas en abrigos; huele a algo indefinido, también, a algo que él llama recuerdo, y que no lo es, del todo, porque está distorsionado por los años y el deseo.

Dicen que el tiempo lo borra todo, que al final, no somos más que polvo y huesos, y, quizás, si tenemos suerte y ganas, detalles que alguien rememorará, con nostalgia o diversión.

Londres es todo eso. Es eso y un olor particular, un _hedor _particular. A muerte, a pérdida, a años jóvenes que pasaron demasiado rápido. Se mueve rápido entre la gente, aspecto cansado, desgarbado; nunca llama la atención, no demasiado. Los que llamaban la atención eran los otros, antes, ahora y siempre; a Remus Lupin le gusta pasar desapercibido, ser ese individuo anodino que nadie recuerda, diez segundos después de haber chocado con él. Y lo consigue, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hoy no. Hoy, todo el mundo lo mira de reojo. Él sabe por qué es, claro; es la cercanía de la luna, las hormonas y el aire peligroso y esa forma de andar que, aunque torpe, desconcierta a todos. De todas formas, no importa tanto. Hay cosas más importantes. Como ir a verlos.

El Caldero Chorreante chorrea. No hay mejor manera de definirlo, en realidad; sucio y lleno, atestado, apestoso. Remus arruga la nariz antes de entrar, pero lo hace, al final. Porque, ya lo ha dicho, hay cosas más importantes. Y entre esas cosas importantes está ir a Hogwarts, hablar con Albus Dumbledore y decir que sí, que, por una vez, va a tragarse su orgullo y su miedo y sus lágrimas, y aceptará el puesto de profesor que le ha ofrecido. Que vivirá en el castillo que le vio crecer y, con un poco de suerte, crecerá otro poco. Y quizás se sienta mejor después de eso.

Pero antes están ellos. Está ella, en realidad, y esas tumbas descuidadas que no ha visto en doce años. Y es que no ha tenido fuerzas.

Así que entra en El Caldero, reprime el gesto de repugnancia, y pasa apenas unos metros a la izquierda de Harry Potter, sin saberlo. Ninguno se fija en el otro, en ese momento.

Pronuncia su destino con voz clara, una vez en la chimenea, y se arroja de cabeza al fuego verde, chispeante. Recuerda que Lily se rió, la primera vez que usó los Polvos Flu. Se rió, porque dijo que le hacían cosquillas, las chispas. Tenían trece años; la edad del hijo de ella, ahora. Y Remus no cae en ese detalle, ahora. Le cuesta relacionar a Harry Potter con James y Lily, con Sirius y el pobre de Peter, ese héroe local muerto y olvidado. Y ni siquiera lo intenta, porque no quiere llorar.

Aparece en un local abandonado; sabe que no lo está, en realidad, pero que sólo lo usa la gente que, como él, necesita hablar con sus muertos. El cementerio está a sólo unos minutos de camino; podría haberse aparecido, claro, desde Londres, pero prefiere no hacerlo. Le gusta el olor de los Polvos Flu, y recordar la sonrisa de esa Lily Evans de trece años, la niña que le dio su primer beso, en la punta de la nariz, antes de casarse con su mejor amigo y convertirse en un imposible.

Él mismo sonríe, también, mientras camina hacia el cementerio. Y es extraño, porque la última vez que estuvo, hace tanto tiempo, sólo pudo llorar, y había imaginado así el regreso, también, lleno de lágrimas. Y ríe, en cambio, en voz baja, al acordarse de James. El bueno de Cornamenta, tan confiado y fiel y tan buen amigo. Y se le tuerce un poco el gesto al pensar en Sirius, porque a él también consiguió engañarle, porque conseguía hacerse querer, y aún no le cabe en la cabeza cómo pudo hacerse mortífago, después de todo.

En el último en quien piensa es en Peter. Como siempre. Y se siente un poco culpable, porque ha pensado en un traidor antes que en un amigo. Pero se le pasa al llegar a las lápidas, las que busca, y leer los nombres, y ver que están llenas de polvo y enredaderas.

Limpia un poco con la mano, lo suficiente como para que se vean los nombres. James Potter, amigo, esposo y padre. Lily Potter, madre, amiga y esposa. _Y ángel_, añade, para sí, y se pregunta cómo pudieron olvidarlo, al escribir su epitafio. Cómo olvidaron decir que desafinaba al cantar, pero tenía una voz preciosa. Por qué no escribieron sobre su cabello rojo, y sus ojos verdes, y esa forma de hablarte que te hacía sentir único, especial. Que te hacía ver todo lo bueno en el mundo, en ti mismo incluso.

No sabe por qué no grabaron en la lápida que le gustaban las flores.

_Lily Evans Potter. Amiga y madre, y esposa. Marimandona y risueña; tenía pecas por toda la cara, de niña, y le hacían cosquillas las chispas verdes de los Polvos Flu. Le gustaba cuidar de su jardín, en primavera, y preparar tarta de manzana, aunque nunca le salió bien. _

Y sí, quizás no suene muy poético. Por eso no lo dijeron, decide, porque tenía que sonar bien. Y porque no la conocían, los que lo escribieron. Porque todo el que la conoció está muerto, salvo él, Remus, que acaricia la lápida con los dedos, y suspira.

Hay flores en el cementerio. La primavera también llega allí, después de todo, y abril florece, poco a poco. La luna llena está cerca, y el lobo que lleva dentro aúlla, en silencio.

Lo que daría por sentir, de nuevo, esos labios contra su nariz.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora es cuando os toca ser buenos y generosos, y hacer click ahí abajo, donde pone review... Por poner un ejemplo, vamos.**

**Danny Pendragon**


End file.
